Children's ridable toy cars often have either three or four wheels. Variations between different ridable toy cars are usually limited to the outer shape of the car, the presence of steering wheels instead of steering handles, and the addition of accessories, such as horns, lights and simple brake means. Such simple toy cars provide riding pleasure only, and are often too simple to arouse the curiosity of children, so that they may be discarded by the child after only a short period of playtime.